


Under The Covers

by PrincessPanda



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy, Kisses, M/M, They watch horror movies, fluffness, gavin has a nightmare, perfect couple, snuggles, tiny bit of smut, why are they so cute, you will see what I mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 11:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessPanda/pseuds/PrincessPanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Gavin decide to rent out some horror movies and watch them before going to bed. Gavin has a nightmare and Michael does something a little unusual to help Gavin get back to sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under The Covers

**Author's Note:**

> Second fanfic, hope you enjoy. :)

Friday night was Michael's and Gavin's movie night. They would usually go to the video store and rent the movies they wanted to watch, or, they would download them if they couldn't be bothered going to the store. Tonight they wanted to watch horror movies so they went to the store to rent out some well-known horror movies. Two of the movies they rented were The Grudge 1 and 2, as they knew they were going to shit their pants watching them. They saved these movies until last, as they were going to go to bed straight after finishing the movies. They also bought popcorn and beer, hoping these would help distract them while they were watching the movies.

Halfway through watching the horror movies, Gavin moved closer to Michael, hoping he would put his arms around him.

"M-Micool....I'm...I'm scared Micool." Gavin said, while looking Michael in the eyes, pleading for Michael to snuggle him closer to his warm, sexy body.

"Shh, it's ok Gavvy. Come here." Michael wrapped his arms around Gavin and pulled him closer, hoping Gavin would become less scared.

"Thanks Micool. I love you."

"It's ok Gav, I love you too. Now shut up and watch the movie dumb ass!"

They continued watching the rest of The Grudge 2 for the next hour or so until it finished. By the time they had finished watching the movies it was just past midnight so they decided it would be good if they headed to bed. They turned the T.V off and also the Xbox(they were using the Xbox as their DVD player), and headed straight to bed.

Both Michael and Gavin quickly ran to their bedroom, as they were both scared from all the horror movies they had just watched, and they both wanted to get under the blankets as quickly as they could.

"Goodnight babe, sweet dreams, don't let the monsters get you!" Michael loved teasing Gavin after they watched scary movies.

"Oh bugger off you! I hope they come after you instead. I love you Micool, goodnight." Gavin yawned and rolled over to face away from Michael, so Michael could press himself up against Gavin's back. Just the way they both liked it.

A few hours later, around 2:30 AM, Gavin woke up from a nightmare with a loud scream.

"Nooooo! Micool please don't let them get me!" Gavin woke Michael up with his scream, Michael then quickly wrapping his arms around Gavin to comfort him.

"Shh Gavvy it's gonna be alright, shh nobodies going to get you. Shh I'm here Gavvy, there's nothing to worry about now."

"O-ok Micool..." Some tears had welled in Gavin's eyes so he wiped them away, hoping Michael wouldn't notice and get even more worried about him.

Michael still had his arms wrapped tightly around Gavin and he laid them back down, covering them both with the blankets and making sure Gavin was now facing him. He gave Gavin many soft kisses all over his face; on his head, cheeks, nose and lips. He knew this would help calm his lover down, enough so they could both go back to sleep.

Gavin moved a little closer to Michael because he knew what was coming next. Michael only found out a few months ago that Gavin would go back to sleep easier if he had his dick rubbed before going back to sleep- not for pleasure, but the soft touches would help calm him down and make him fall asleep a lot quicker and easier. 

Michael gave a little chuckle and slowly moved his hand down Gavin's chest towards Gavin's pants. He pulled Gavin's pants and boxers down just enough so he had access to Gavin's dick, Gavin lifting up a little so it was easier for Michael to pull his pants and boxers down. 

Michael slowly started rubbing Gavin's dick, only enough so Gavin could just feel it and so he wouldn't get too turned on at the touches on his growing erection. 

"Shh it's ok now Gavvy, you can go back to sleep. I got you." Michael kissed Gavin on his soft lips, still rubbing Gavin's now fully-hard erection.

"Th-thank you Micool. You always know what to do. You are the best boyfriend I could ever have. I love you." 

Michael could tell Gavin was getting very sleepy now and knew just when to stop rubbing Gavin's cock. He only needed to rub for another minute or so and Gavin was out of it, softly snoring and had forgotten about the nightmare he had just before.

Michael gave Gavin a few more kisses on his cheeks and pulled Gavin's boxers and pants up the best he could without waking his lover. Michael snuggled even closer to Gavin and closed his eyes, falling asleep shortly after with the words "You are the best boyfriend I could ever have," playing over and over in his mind.

Gavin was the best boyfriend Michael could ever have too, and he wants to be with Gavin for the rest of his life. 

They woke up in the morning, forgetting all about Gavin's little nightmare he had.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Please leave comments so I know if you guys liked this or not! Good or bad are welcome :)


End file.
